Unexpectedly Expected
by ScissorLuv-98
Summary: Everything goes as expected, right?
1. Last Day of School

Tori's POV

The last day of school had finally arrived! Another year at Hollywood Arts High accomplished! Although relieving in many ways, it was also somewhat sad. The more years accomplished, the closer their graduation came into play. She knew for certain that day would be probably one of the hardest, scarriest, and saddest day she would ever expirience, but not the worst. Taking a last glimpse at the building she was proud of calling her school, or more like a second home, the Vega sisters started their 5 minute ride home. Trina was eyeing herself in the car's rearview-mirror pouting her lips out while applying yet another lipstick coat over her already brightly red colored lips. She was wearing oversized, black pitch glasses, which, combined with her duck face pout, made her look like a blind duck. Tori wanted to laugh her ass off at her sister, knowing better than to do so; she had to bite down on her lip. By doing such she tore open some lip skin causing her to wince in pain, immediately releasing her know bloodied lip. She quickly licked her lip in a failed, much to her disgust, attempt to try and soothe the pain away.

"Ok sis, ready? Cause we're gonna have fun in the sun! Now that all the hard work, work is done!" Trina excitedly sang (off-key as always) while turning the radio on and raising one arm up, as for the other one was busy keeping the car's stirring wheel from suddenly turning in whatever direction the car willed.

"Tri, please don't tell me you just sang a High School Musical's song!" She hopelessly replied knowing full well that was exactly what just happened.

"Chillax Tor, I was just trying to cheer you up, you seem a little bit off today, and yes I just sang a High School Musical song, and I'm proud of it! Cause those movies are almost as wonderfull as I am!" Trina had officially lost it, she thought to herself, but this was how she usually behaved. This was just Trina being... Trina, she thought.

"Well maybe I have been a little bit off lately, but it's just that with graduation approaching and-" She was abruptly interrupted mid-sentence by her sister.

"Tori are you seriously worrying about graduation?" Her sister questioned with a grin on her face.

"Well, yeah a little but-" She was interrupted by her sister...again!

"Oh Tori, stop worrying about that you crazy, you still have two full years to look forward to. Besides the one that should probably be freaking out is me! You know it's my senior year next year. My last year ever at Hollywood Arts." Trina concluded in a monotone voice.

"Well, your last year ever, that is if you don't flunk your senior year." She started to hysterically laugh at the simple tought of it. Causing Trina to come back at her with an angry puppy pout that caused her to, literally, almost pee her pants from laughing so hard. "Or if we don't go this summer to the cabin during duck hunt season and you 'accidentally' get mistakened for a duck with a 'berry problem' due to that lipstick of yours."

"Tori!" Trina screeched back at her, know crying from laughter, sister.

"Sorry Tri, but I seriously couldn't help it" She exhaustedly, still trying to catch her breath from that hysterical laughter attack she had just moments ago, fended up for herself.

"Sure, whatever" Trina huffed while promptly exiting her car, making her way up to their front porch. Opening the door she stomped in and with a swift, abrupt movement she closed, or rather slammed, the door behind her. Such display of wrath causing the younger Vega to shriek and immediately look up at the unexpected, or maybe so expected, drama scene her sister put up.

Uh! Here we go again! "Trina! Wait, just please don't tell mom!" Great! To late she thought when her mother suddenly opened the door motioning her to get her ass out of the car and into the house. Not again, she was tierd of this, she quickly got out of the car making sure she locked her car door, swinging her school bag over her shoulder she scurried to her house.

"Tori, what did you do to your sister?" An angry and disappointed looking Holly questioned her younger daughter.

"Hi mom, um, well it actually wasn't that big of a deal..." Tori tried to smooth the situation knowing full well that it actually would be _a big deal_, at least that would be according to her heart-broken, drama queen, sister and her overreacting parents.


	2. He Had Seen Her

Disclaimer **for the whole story**: Victorious and all related characters are... (I forgot the rest of their copyright, but just know I don´t own them.)

* * *

Jade's POV

The last day of school finally arrived! This is relieving, no more Vega and no more making up lame excuses for unfinished work. "Beck!" he got so startled; he spilled his coffee all over himself and also got some on Cat; she immediately started shrieking out, while running around in circles.

"Damn it! Cat, I'm sorry." Beck tried to shake off some of the scalding hot coffee from his leg while trying to calm down the panicking little red.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at this. Walking towards the, now hyperventilating, Cat I grabbed, or rather snatched, Sinjin's water bottle and proceeded to empty its content on Cat. The soaking wet, crying Cat darted off so quickly that you could've missed all her departure within an eye blink.

"Jade!" Beck screamed- wait, he screamed at me?!

"What!" I snapped back, not as much poison as I would want, but could you blame me for that? Honestly I should be freaking out right now, my two year boyfriend just screamed at me, in public! He had never done that before, yes we have screamed at each other before, but that was different. Those rare occasions took place within the RV before we broke up yet another time just to come back together after a week or so later. This can't be good.

"To the RV, now" Well this last day of school definitely did not go as planned. Storming past him, I made my way out of Hollywood Arts. Not even looking back once, I got inside my car. Storming out of the school's parking lot, heavy metal blasting from the speakers, I drove. Heading nowhere in particular I just drove for hours. I was in a trance, staring blankly ahead.

After about two hours of driving I decided I couldn't take it any longer. Making a sharp left turn, which for I earned several angry drivers' honks and fingers, I headed towards the park where I spent most of my childhood at. That was my usual thinking, and hiding, place. Nobody, not even Beck, knew about this favorite place of mine. I honestly couldn't blame him for never thinking of that place as one of my favorites, who would? Grumpy, bitch, ice queen Jade would never like to hang out in a sunny, colorful, crowded place. Truth is... they're right I do not and will never like to hang out in such a place. This park was not the exception either; I just used that park as a point of reference for my actual location.

Parking my car just in front of the pond, I got out. Walking with a steady pace I made my way past the pond full of infernal geese. Once I got past that hell, I made my way down a long, narrow path the one that would lead me to my final destination. Climbing over the old wired fence I made my way past several rows of trees and warning signs. This signs plus several traps scattered all over the property made me think, since I was little, that somebody didn't want anybody finding out of this place or what secrets it hid.

* * *

_Young Jadelyn loved spending time with her mommy and daddy at the park. They would spend all day together in days like this. She loved feeding the geese at the pond. That was before 'the incident'. Her parents swore it was just 'an incident' that day, but damn she knew it wasn't. Jadelyn was so concentrated on catching the colorful butterfly that one day she didn't notice she was getting farther away from her parents with every step she took. The butterfly kept flying and Jadelyn kept going after it, she did not take notice of her surroundings. That was until a car's horn was honked; she was abruptly pushed out of the way and landed on cold, hard concrete. She turned around and what met her eyes would be the cause of her subsequent nightmares. A puddle of dark crimson blood matched the emanating odor of death that radiated from her mother's torn corpse. She ran away making her way past the pond, rounding the corner she tripped and fell down landing on a long, narrow path._

* * *

Basically nobody knew about this place, light green grass contrasted perfectly with the green provided by the row of oaks. For these oaks in particular she was thankful about. Not only did they provide her with shadow and a comfortable place to lie down while trying to sort out her emotions, but they also provided several meals and a nice view of the ancient cemetery that lay beyond. She made her way up to her favorite branch of her favorite tree. Lying back against the tree trunk she started to daydream, she lost track of time until her phone started to frantically vibrate in her back pocket. This sudden outburst of vibrations and melodies made her jerk causing her to loose balance and almost fall from the tree´s branch. Cursing under her breathe she reached out for her fruit shaped phone. Not even bothering to check the caller ID, she answered "What!"

"Um, Jade it's me, Beck" great just the person she wanted to hear right now! She thought while rolling her eyes at this.

"What!" if he thought her way of answering the phone would change after hearing it was him, he should better think twice before drawing any conclusions.

"Well, before you hang up on me" maybe she underestimated the boy, he did know what her next move would be so, why not give him a chance?

"I'm hearing" she had to reassure him so he could proceed.

"First, I would like to apologize for screaming at you earlier today. This does not change the fact that we are still a couple, that is if you're in accordance of such. You do, however, have to admit that there was no reason to spill water all over Cat. The fact is that I was a little bit disappointed and angry at you for this and out of pure anger I lost my head for a bit and that is when all that you know took place. I love you Jade West, and I by no means will I let this change the fact that I love you and that you are my girlfriend. Now please come over to the RV, it's turning dark outside and I don't want anything bad happening to you." Beck did have a point there, and actually she did kind of miss the warmth of his embrace and the secure feeling she got whenever they were both cuddled within the RV.

"Okay, I'm on my way" she honestly also thought the fight earlier today was stupid. Plus she was freezing alive here.

"Awesome, I can't wait, please hurry and be careful I heard a big storm is heading towards LA coming in from the east." it was frustrating that Beck thought she could not take care of herself.

"Okay, stop worrying I can take care of myself. I'm on my way." with that she hung up not even giving him the chance of answering.

Confirming what Beck had said earlier today, out of nowhere, rain started pouring. Wet moss and water in her eyes were the perfect combination to make her fall of the tree branch landing face flat on the muddy ground. Struggling to stand up, she brushed away the mud that cover her face. Staring blankly ahead she saw the silhouette of two figures in the dark, one apparently a middle aged man carrying a shovel in one hand while struggling to drag a sack behind him. The man stopped, knelt down and reached in the sack, red-velvet hair immediately popped out of the sack. Jade gasped at this managing to screech while doing so, "Cat" she breathed out little above a whisper. The man's head promptly snapped her direction, dropping the, apparently lifeless, body with a barely audible thud. She found herself paralyzed at this, _he had seen her. _

The man pulled a knife out of his pocket and started approaching her, as if by magic her legs started to work again, she used this at her advantage and started running as fast as her legs could carry her. Running past the pond she headed straight to her car, slamming against the driver's side door, she quickly reached for her car key and with shaking hands she brought the key up. Managing to open the door she didn't hesitate to throw herself into the car's safety. Locking the door she sat, still in shock, soaking wet and covered in mud from head to toes. A loud bang made her stiffen and direct her attention towards the sound. The man that had been chasing her was looking down at her, he was holding a hammer. Her eyes went wide with fear; yes even Jade West experienced that emotion sometimes. She slammed her foot on the pedal causing her car to immediately jerk forward.

* * *

Beck's POV

"Okay, stop worrying I can take care of myself. I'm on my way." with that she hung up not even giving me the chance of answering.

He knew she could take care of herself, but his need to protect her was just an instinct of his. He loved her with all his might and this impulse to protect her and be there for her was stronger than the tantrums she usually gave him whenever this instinct in particular overtook him. She reassured him she was on her way, so it shouldn't take her long to be here. She should be okay...

Half an hour has passed since I last spoke to her. Rain started pouring outside almost immediately after she hung up. I believe I gave her more than enough time to make her way back here from wherever she was. No, I have to stop being so paranoid, she made me promise so last time I came looking for her. Making my way to the couch I turned the T.V. on and started watching the news...

_We recommend all of you ladies and gentleman to take shelter since temperatures will be dropping and a small storm is predicted to come in from the east..._

He couldn't stand it anymore, flicking the T.V. off he grabbed his jacket and made his way to the door, in search for Jade. His search took much shorter than expected since he opened the door to find his bloody nosed, soaking wet, muddy, shivering girlfriend standing in front of him. "Jade! What happened" he asked in a worried and concerned voice. He promptly wrapped his jacket around her leading her, know sobbing girlfriend, inside the RV.

"I...Cat" she managed to get out within sobs.

"Are you okay, why is your nose bleeding?" he knew she had said Cat, but as selfish as it sounded he needed to know first if she was okay.

"I fell, but that's not important. Cat, she..." she began sobbing even harder at this.

"What happened to Cat? Where is she?" this can't be good.

"She's dead Beck! She's probably six feet underground!" what, no, that can't be Jade might be hallucinating. She might be high and still feeling guilty about earlier today.

"No Jade, she is okay I just talked to her about an hour or so ago and she was perfectly fine. She's at a party over at Andre's." I tried to convince Jade she was okay, not even knowing myself if she was actually okay.

"But she-" Jade was really worrying me, so I cut her mid-sentence.

"Look Jade, that's what we were talking about earlier today. She was inviting us over to the party Andre's throwing tonight. She said practically everyone that attended H.A. would be there. We can go if you want, so I can prove to you Cat is perfectly fine." If going to that party was the only way to tranquilize Jade, then we would go.

"Yes! That's perfect! If that's what it takes for you to believe me then let's go to that damn party." Well, it hurt she thought I didn't believe her, but considering what she was stating with no solid proof of such, who wouldn't doubt?

"Okay, get ready. I'll get changed, and then we're heading to the party" There was a long night to look forward to, I was sure of this.

* * *

Thanks to all of those who are reading this story.

Special thanks to all those who favorited, follow and/or review.


	3. The Party

Tori's POV

"Seriously mom, don't you think you're exaggerating a bit?" her mom had grounded her for the whole weekend, and she had to apologize for what she did to Trina.

"You're lucky your dad and I decided to ground you just for the weekend, we were planning to ground you for the rest of the week." I seriously thought this was not fair, whenever her sister did something similar to her. Her parents only made Trina apologize, which she usually never did, and she could go free with no punishment at all. Since the 'incident' with Trina they had only been paying attention to her. She had lost her parents that day. She was just a 'problem' to her parents since then.

"You know what mom? You do have two daughters, but you only protect one the other one is just a 'problem' for you!" She felt anger rise on both of her cheeks.

"Victoria Vega! Don't you dare speak like that to me, I'm your mother!" She couldn't stand it anymore. She felt hot, angry tears forming in her eyes. She was not going to let her mother see her cry. With that she stormed past her mother and Trina who was triumphantly smiling in the corner of the living room.

She slammed the door behind her quickly locking it afterwards. Her mother had once hit her when she was really mad at her. If it happened once, it could happen again. She could hear her mother screaming at her from downstairs. She slowly slid against the door. When she finally reached the floor she was covered in mascara stains and tears were freely pouring down her cheek. She cried herself to sleep, but something inside her woke her up only about one hour afterwards. She couldn't make herself fall asleep after that. Standing up she made her way to her drawer. She slowly pulled it open and got out a syringe full of transparent liquid. Tori Vega had fallen into drugs she was week and had slowly, but effectively fallen for them. She felt ashamed of herself, but they were pain relieving they numbed her. Inserting the syringe in her skinny arm she slowly breathed out, this always calmed her. Storing the syringe for later disposal, since she couldn't through it away in any of the house's trashcans for her parents or Trina could find out, she lay down on her bed. She was becoming a monster, not only had she fallen for drugs, but she had also committed self-harm before.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her ringing phone. Checking her called ID she answered "Hi Andre, what's up?"

"Oh hey Tori, well I was wondering if you're still coming over to the party?" crap, I forgot Andre was throwing a party tonight.

"Ah..." I was grounded, but I guess if I go fast they won't notice." Yes, I'm on my way."

"Awesome, do you need me to send Rob over to pick you up?" I had forgotten. I still didn't have my driver's license.

"Um, yeah please tell him to wait for me at the grocery store that's two blocks away from my house."

"Toriii...are you grounded?" I couldn't hide anything from Andre; he had a seventh sense of some sort that always told him when I wanted to hide something. Luckily enough for me this seventh sense only seemed to work whenever I was grounded.

"Ah, yes" he would probably start lecturing me of how I should be responsible and to not escape from my troubles but to face them.

He started laughing..."Um let me guess, Trina?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" was he just lucky with his first guess?

"Oh Tori, ya know I have a seventh sense when it comes to you being grounded." There it was his argument of the 'seventh sense'.

"Sure, well just tell Robbie to be there by nine." That would give me an hour or so to get ready.

"Ok, I'll send Rob over, see ya later."

"Bye, see ya" with that I jumped off of bed. Grabbing a nice shirt, and skinny jeans I made my way to my bathroom.

* * *

Forty five minutes later I was ready to go. Quietly I came up to my door, it was locked. My parents had bought this special alarm thing that would lock my door at eight. It was almost nine already and I needed to get out. Lucky for me, that alarm didn't cover my window. I made sure to arrange my pillows in a human-like shape so that even if my parents came inside my room, which I doubt they would, they would think I was sleeping. Climbing out the window I made sure nobody saw me and darted off running towards the grocery store where I was supposed to meet Robbie.

Robbie was already there waiting for me when I came. "Hey Rob"

The smiling Robbie came up to me and opened the door for me "Hey Tori, what's up?"

"Oh not much, I barely managed to get out of jail back there." I huffed trying to catch my breathe.

"Wow Tori, I never knew you actually had the guts to escape."

"Yeah, well there are many sides of me you don't know." I winked at him, causing him to immediately blush.

"Um, Ah" he couldn't manage to get any words out, so he just motioned for me to enter the car. I couldn't help but smirk at this. Poor Robbie, he did his best trying to get Cat to notice him as something more than a friend. Without success, however, he only had his puppet Rex as companion.

* * *

"Hey, what's up guys?" Andre came over to greet us once he spotted us in the large crowd.

"Hey Andre" Robbie and I replied in unison.

"So, you having fun?" Andre questioned turning around to face me.

"Um...yeah" I was hesitant which Andre took notice of.

"Tori are you okay?" crap, he probably took notice of my sweaty hands, or maybe the preoccupied look on my face, or could it have possibly been my paranoid attitude.

"Ah, yeah" he probably wouldn't believe me since I was even doubting myself.

"Are you sure?"

"Um yeah, have you seen Cat around?" I hoped changing the subject would work.

"No, actually I have not seen little red around."

"Oh, that's strange." Well, apparently changing the subject did work.

"Yeah, and it's-" he was cut off by Jade showing up.

"Hey, how's-" I was cut off, guess by who.

"Shut up Vega!" the one and only...Jade West. I turned around and went over to the bar. I was not planning on staying around, a grumpier than usual, Jade.

* * *

Jade's POV

"What do you mean you haven't seen her?" Cat had never missed a party, never.

"Well, that's what I mean, I have not seen her." I knew it! She was dead and it was all my fault!

I stormed out, tears started to cloud my vision. I went non-stop until I reached a dark alley. I let myself break down there, falling on my knees I reached in my pocket for my favorite razor. I promised Cat, the only one that knew so far, that I would never do it again, but she wasn't here anymore and I could only blame that on me, I couldn't change the fact she was dead and that was what hurt the most.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Tori's POV

Whoa, pills and beer are the perfect combination to start hallucinating. This was fun! Escaping was totally worth it. Unfortunately fun can't last forever, Trina had showed up. I needed to get out of here and fast, if she saw me she would tell mom and dad, and god knows what would be of me then. Stumbling my way through the crowd I made it out the back door. I walked and walked for what felt like hours until I reached a dark alley, it was late already so I should probably head back home. Just as I was about to turn around I heard someone silently sobbing, I was not alone.

* * *

So, we still don't know for sure if Cat is dead or not. What do you think will happen next? Is Cat dead or alive? What do you think so far?


	4. The Alley

Tori's POV

I was not alone. I squinted my eyes trying not to concentrate I was seeing double image. A glint caught my attention; the object looked small and...it was pressed against someone's pale-looking, bleeding skin. Trembling I lifted my gaze... it was Jade.

* * *

Jade's POV

A loud noise caught my attention, I was not alone. Quickly turning my head towards the sound I immediately found out what was the cause of it, Vega was struggling against someone. A tall man, one I couldn't recognize, stood behind her holding her down. As much as I disliked her, I had to help her. I wouldn't let another one of my 'friends' die because of my fault. Standing up I placed my razor back in place and threw myself forwards in an attempt of knocking the man down. Vega and I started to work together, and were winning, that was until another two men joined in the fight. Vega was the first to loose conscience, and then I came down.

* * *

Tori's POV

Aw, all my body aches. What the heck happened? With temporary amnesia of what happened I looked at my surroundings. It was all dark and nothing looked familiar. Turning around I found Jade, still unconscious, lying down on the floor. She had a split lip, black eye, her nose was bleeding, she was all bruised up, and her clothes were partially torn. To say the least, she couldn't look worst. Probably I was exactly the same or even worst. I hope she was still alive, I didn't want one of my friends to die especially Jade, she was my last hope. At least if she woke up I wouldn't be that lonely, I would have somebody to talk to. While my inner dialogue was taking place, Jade started to stir. "Jade!" she started to growl.

"What!" she attempted to shout, but her voice came out weak and hoarse.

* * *

Jade's POV

What the hell happened here! Why am I with Vega? Lifting myself up, with a little help from Vega, I looked around. "Do you know where we are?"

"No, I was hoping you recognized this place because I don't."

Thinking for a minute, I couldn't figure out where we were. "First, I think we should untie ourselves, this rope is cutting my circulation."

"Yeah, okay...so...how should we do this?" I rolled my eyes at this.

"Take my emergency scissors from my boot; I think you know the rest." Vega nodded and came closer to me. She turned around and reached in my boot, she managed to grab them and pull them out.

"Okay, now I guess we should work together and get out of here."

Fifteen minutes later we were free, well actually I was. Vega was whining for me to help her. "Uhhh! Fine" I gave in to her pleads.

* * *

Tori's POV

After Jade and I were both untied we just stayed in silence for a while. This silence was becoming uncomfortable so I looked at Jade. She was crying! I watched as a few tears trickled down her cheeks. Seeing her cry and being in such a vulnerable state made me feel sad. I would've never thought I would feel sorry for Jade, but right now that's exactly what I felt for her, I felt sorry for Jade West. Not even thinking twice before I did so, even though I knew I was risking my life, I embraced her in the most comforting hug I've ever given before. Surprisingly enough she actually did hug me back, even after a moment's hesitation. I slightly smiled at this, even if in a normal situation I would triumphantly jump around with a smile so big my cheeks would hurt later, it was as if something kept me from smiling and showing how happy I was for this memorable moment when I got Jade West to hug me back for dear life. I guess this whole situation we both were involved in was what kept me from being happy, or even smiling. Who knows what happened to us, we had no idea where we were. I slightly squeezed my eyes as tears started to trickle from my cheeks and a silent sob escaped from my shut mouth. Jade gave me a slight squeeze, but immediately pulled away. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"No Tori, I think I actually do recognize where we are." Jade exclaimed

"You do?" at last a little hope for us.

"Yes, I believe we are actually two blocks away from my house."

"Oh my god! So what are we doing here? Let's go!" The faster we got out of here, the better.

* * *

Jade's POV

Finally making it to the front door I reached in my pocket, which surprisingly enough still contained my keys. I managed to get the door open, turning around I found Vega face-flat on the ground. I helped her stand up and we both half-walked half-dragged ourselves to my room. We barely managed to make it to my bed and we both immediately passed out once our bodies touched the covers. We were finally safe, at least for now.

Damn all my body aches, even more than yesterday. Lifting my head up I found myself alone in bed. Wasn't Vega with me yesterday? Looking around my room I found her curled up in the corner. She was hugging her knees with her head tucked in between, she was sobbing. I silently stood up and made my way over to her. I hesitated, but embraced her in a hug. After about an hour I finally broke the silence, "We're safe now Tori, it's okay."

"B...but what, um...they rapped us didn't they?"

"What do you think?" I replied, more silence filled the room as Vega bit her lip and looked down.

Just as I was about to break this awkward silence Vega spoke up. "Jade"

"What?" I spit back

"I'm just glad we're both alive, and that we were just two blocks away from your house."

"Yeah, I guess...by the way my parents are never home so we have the house to ourselves." Last time I saw my dad was last summer, he just came to check if I was still alive. He also told me he wouldn't be able to come over for Christmas since he had to sign a big contract with this big Chinese corporation. He had married again when my mother died. The thing he made me call 'Meredith', which was supposed to take care of me but never did, was his wife now. Neither of us could stand each other so we made a deal, she stayed in the beach house while I had this house all to myself.

"Great, do you think I could take a bath and have, you know, something to wear." I liked Vega didn't make any further comments as to why my parents were never home.

"Uh...I guess" I stood up and made my way over to my drawer. I tossed a black blouse and jeans at her. Man, this couldn't be more uncomfortable "Ah, do you also need some underwear?"

Vega blushed a little "Please"

Well at least knowing that this made her more uncomfortable than me, made me feel better. Tossing some at her I concluded, "Um...you can use the one that's right at the end of the hallway on the right."

Standing up Vega gave me a thankful look, and walked out closing the door behind her. I then took whatever was on top of my drawer, which happened to be my favorite suicide silence blouse and jeans, and headed towards my bathroom. I turned the shower on and took off the, now, rags of clothe I had on. Stepping inside the shower I flinched the moment my damaged skin came into contact with the scalding-hot water. I took a quick bath, dressed myself and was back in my room within fifteen minutes. Backing up I accidently hit my mirror, turning around I was left speechless at the horrifying image my eyes met. I looked so weak, small and broken. I never would've guessed my actual physical self could come so close to represent my inner self. My legs suddenly went limp and I fell down to the floor. I started crying my heart out, I sobbed as the strong emotion of weakness started invading my heart and soul. I couldn't stand it anymore, with the little force I had left; I stood up and walked towards my drawer. My cold and shaking hand reached in and finally found what I was looking for, the metallic object shone when the sun's rays hit it. The reflection my pocket knife gave out, plus my glance at it caused me to temporarily become blind. I cussed under my breath while becoming dizzy and falling down again. I leaned against the wall opposite the door. Tears started to trickle down my cheek, but I ignored them and grabbed my knife. My pale, ice-cold hand trembled as I dragged the rigid metal against my slender, livid arm. I pressed harder down know with a swift movement. I just wanted to end all this, red crimson blood came oozing out at an alarming rate. I smirked, I loved the relieve feeling that numbed and overtook my entire self, right after that damn liquid came pouring out of me. One deep cut seemed to always give me the relief I needed, at least for a while. I was disappointed when I realized the gruesome feeling I had since last night that kept me half-awake the whole night still remained buried deep within. I became even more frustrated when I couldn't free myself from this. I came back with the sharp edge cutting in deeper than last time.

A sudden noise caused me to stop and freeze, "Jade?" fuck! I had forgotten about Vega. I jolted up throwing my blood soaked knife just as the door opened revealing a pale, worried looking Vega "Jade! What the hell!"

"Vega I..." Suddenly the walls became too heavy to hold up; they fell on top of me. Black is all I saw.


	5. The Morning After

Tori's POV

"Jade please wake up!" I was sobbing so hard. What if she had actually died? No, that can't be, she's still breathing...or at least that is what it seems like. I think I did a good job cleaning and bandaging Jade's cuts up. Man, I'm just glad I got here in time. We would have to talk about this later, when she woke up... if she ever woke up. 'Gulp' Gosh Tori, you seriously have to stop thinking so negatively. It's actually funny that me thinking so negatively and being paranoid all the time as opposed to the calm, positive Tori that I show myself to be. Oh the irony, wait is that even irony? I was so deep in thought I didn't notice she was finally starting to wake up... or was she having convulsions? I was paralyzed. Judging by the violent moves she made she probably is having convulsions, is she dying? Oh my god what do I do?

* * *

Jade's POV

I somehow managed to slowly flicker my eyes open. "Jade!"

"V-Vega" I barely managed to get out in a voice so weak and silent, I doubt she even heard me, I quivered.

"Oh my god, I started fearing for the worst" Vega huffed.

"Well, bad luck Vega, I'm still alive" I groaned.

"Jade, STOP!" Vega yelled at me. I flinched at her sudden burst of anger. "I'm sorry, but I mean we can overcome this...together, there was no need to try and commit...suicide." I looked up a Vega, my puzzled face spoke for me. "Jade, don't look at me with a perplexed face, you well damn know what you were doing, you were on the verge of having a heart attack when I walked in and you where slicing your arm open."

"Oh..." is all that I could think of, my mind went blank, for once I had no sarcastic or offensive remark I could spit back at Vega.

"Oh is all you'll say?" Vega looked so frustrated and disappointed.

"Tori, I-" Vega didn't even let me explain myself; she cut me off as soon as those words left my mouth.

"No, Jade... I always thought you were a tough girl who would never give up, I always admired you for that, but I apparently looked up at the wrong person" OK, that did hurt a little.

"Well, if you let me explain" I argued back.

"I am hearing" OK, now Vega will know one of my biggest secrets, great.

"First of all, I was not trying to commit suicide. Second, I didn't even remember you were here, that's why I freaked out. I passed out, yes, but we both damn know why, we were both ripped apart yesterday, haven't eaten since then, and I barely got to even close my eyes the whole night all thanks to those damn guys that caused all of this. You know why I try to rip myself apart all the time Vega?" I glanced at Vega; she just shook her head, but kept quiet "For the first seven years of my life my family and I lived over in Florida. We loved each other like hell, but we both damn well know happiness can't last forever. My dad was fired from his work, the company he was working for closed. We went bankrupt and had to come live with my dad's mom over here in Los Angeles. My mom had an affair with my dad's brother. My uncle used to come over when my dad left early for work. They both went to my parent's room, they locked the door, and we both know what happened inside that room. I was left alone all day; my dad came home from work until late. I was threatened by my uncle that if a word ever escaped my lips whenever my dad was around, he would personally make sure I didn't even make it through elementary." I paused for a moment, the worst part was coming.

"Jade, I had no idea-" I cut Vega off.

"Exactly you had no idea, know I'll continue." Vega looked surprised, but said nothing. "One day my dad, mom and I went to the park, I was chasing a butterfly. I was not paying attention; my mom shoved me out of the way. She was dead within impact. The driver escaped, I ran away all day. I went back home really late just to find my drunken dad waiting for me. He blamed it all on me, and I knew he was right, it was my entire fault. He left that day and didn't return but a week after. I was relieved of seeing him back home. I ran towards him expecting him to hug me back, but he didn't. Instead he pushed me away and struck my cheek sending me right to the floor. He beat me up several other times claiming it all being my fault. I was getting used to the constant beating every day. One night, however, my dad wasn't the one that came through the door, it was my uncle. He raped me and again threatened to kill me if a word ever escaped my lips. I was just a rag doll to both my uncle and dad. I had nothing left, but one day I met Beck and I knew we were both made for each other. Just as I thought my life was finally beginning to change course, my dad found out about mom and Uncle Brent. He came home early that day just to find my uncle and me on the living room's couch. He chased my uncle out and instead of comforting me he beat the hell out of me and called both my mom and I sluts. I found relief in a knife since that day when I came to realize there was no one left, I could trust no one, and I was alone. Changing my personality and look helped keep everyone as far away as I wanted. My dad married again and found a new job. He has always thought being a lawyer or doctor is the only way you become someone in this world. He hates creative people, I somehow managed to convince him to let me go to Hollywood Arts...I guess you know the rest." Turning back to face Vega I found her teary eyed staring back at me.

"Jade, I..." She was speechless, so she just hugged me, "Just know I'm here for you whenever you need someone."

I didn't know what else to say so I just stayed silent.

"Well at least something good came out of this." I attempted to cheer things up by giving a small smile.

"And that is?" I could come up with about...ZERO reasons as to this being good.

"Well, we became friends!" Vega attempted on a cheery voice.

"Yeah, I guess" I replied with a slight smile threatening to form.

"Really?" Vega hopefully asked.

"Yes really, but if anyone asks I will, no doubt, deny it." I argued back.

"I can live with that." A smiling, happy looking, Tori replied.

* * *

Beck's POV:

"OK Cat, I'm just glad to hear you're okay." I knew Jade was just freaking out about anything, she's always like that. "Yeah OK thanks I'll tell her, take care, bye Cat."

"So, she okay?" Andre questioned by my side.

"Yeah, she's perfectly fine. She just caught a cold of some sort, that's why she couldn't make it to the party."

"OK, poor little red she takes every sickness the hard way."

"Yeah, but at least she is safe."

"Hum, I guess so." Andre sighted

"Hey do you know where Jade is?" One second she was by my side, the next she´s gone.

"Um, I think I actually saw her going out the door a couple minutes ago, but Tori went after her so they should be okay."

"Are you sure? I better go make sure myself they´re alright." I knew Jade could take care of herself, but I felt the need to make sure for myself she was okay.

"No Beck, you should give them space. Finally they might be able to understand each other and become friends. Besides you don´t want to interrupt a girl talk, I´m serious man." Well, that was true maybe, just maybe Tori could comfort and help Jade in a way she might even get Jade to become friends with her.

"Yeah, you´re right I´ll just text her and let her know Cat is fine. Bye Andre, see you tomorrow." With that I left Andre and made my way over to the front door. Knowing Tori I decided to leave, they would both probably end up having a sleep over at Tori´s. I would call Jade tomorrow in the morning.

* * *

Sorry for not updating lately. I am going to finish this story here, but would you like me to make a sequel? What other story ideas do you have that I could write about?


End file.
